


Her Beauty Shames The Sun

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians, detailed descriptions of how one's crush looks in the rising sun, gay ducks, hdl trying really hard to be wingmen, huey being a little shit, repercussions of snooping in someone's diary, teens and kids roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Webby and Lena are both lovestruck fools who can't spit it out. Over breakfast, Huey, Dewey, and Louie try their best to help, to little avail.Weblena Week 2018, Day One: Crush.





	Her Beauty Shames The Sun

There she was.

Seated to the left of the end of the table. Newly-retouched pink hair draped not-quite over one eye. Elbows on the tabletop. Phone held loosely in one hand. Grinning at something or other Huey was regaling her with. Polished off breakfast plate before her, not a crumb left.

Webby had been reentering the dining room from the kitchen, and had seen the way the sunlight caught itself behind Lena, framing her, yet somehow not overtaking her to blind Webby, as if Lena were too powerful to be restrained by it.

Almost unbidden, a phrase floated to Webby's beak. Out loud, yet still softly: "Her beauty shames the sun."

A hand suddenly waved itself in front of her eyes. "Webs. Webby. Webster's Dictionary."

Webby jumped backward, her eyes shifting focus over to Dewey, who had appeared on her left in the kitchen entryway. "Dewey! I- she- I- listen-"

Dewey smirked, one eyebrow raised. "Dewd. You've got it _baaad._ ”

Webby began to wave her arms frantically, no easy feat when holding a plate full of breakfast. "What- listen I wasn't doing anything I've just got my food and I saw Lena and she looks really nice is all it's nothing besides she's way too cool for me and too pretty and and and and-"

Dewey placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, and a finger against her beak. "Stop. Breathe. In."

She breathed a deep, shuddering inhale as Dewey raised a hand dramatically.

"Hold it, and out."

She breathed out slowly, feeling calm again. Dewey looked deeply into her eyes. "Good. Now go tell her you like her."

And off she went again.

"I- I CAN'T- SHE- DEWEYYYYYYYY-"

Huey glanced over just in time to see Dewey ushering a sputtering, beet-red Webby back into the kitchen. Pushing on Webby's stiff back, Dewey glanced over his shoulder. "Don't mind us!" Silently, he mouthed at his brother: " _Keep Going."_

The second Webby was out of sight, Huey heard a _thud_ as Lena's face impacted with the table. "Agggh. _She's so freaking cute, Huey."_

Huey stared at the teen through lidded eyes. "Just _tell her._ You _like her."_

Lena folded her arms together on the tabletop, under her chin. "I know, I know. I just... I freeze up when  I see her! I make these huge, elaborate plans to tell her, and then I see her, and I just go to bits!" She buried her face in her folded arms. Muffled by her sleeves, Huey heard "Stupid Webby and her stupid spiffy sweater-vest and her stupid hairbow and her stupid smile and her stupid laugh and the stupid sunlight stupid shining on her making it even worse..."

Huey reached over and gave her a gentle pity-pat on the shoulder. "Lena, listen. I will freely admit that I am a romantic at heart, so let me tell you this. There's two things in the world that are impossible to hide: sneezes, and love. You'll have to tell her eventually."

Lena snorted. "I kept me being a magic shadow-golem  from you guys pretty easily. Bottling this motherflipper right the heck up should be a piece of cake."

Louie piped up from the other side of the table without looking up from his phone. "Dude, you know we're rooting for you. Just give it a shot!"

Lena buried her face even deeper into her sleeves. "But what if she says no?"

Louie through his hands out to the sides. "What if she says yes?!!?"

Huey leaned over. "Lena, how about this: either you tell her, or I have Louie steal your diary and leave it open where Webby can see _that one page._ "

Lena froze, as did Louie. Images of an open diary with _Lena + Webby_ written about fifty times down the page, bordered by little hearts, flew through Lena's mind. She glared at Louie the way only a witch can. "You. _Promised."_

Louie, sweating bullets, began to ease himself off of his chair. "I... I mean, I promised I wouldn't tell _Webby-_ "

Dewey and Webby emerged from the kitchen just in time for Louie to exit, pursued by an enraged Lena. Webby heard her best friend yell what sounded like "LOUBERT, YOU _TATTLETAAAAIL_!"

Webby glanced at Huey, one eyebrow raised. "The heck was that about?"

Shrugging, Huey took a sip of his milk. "I'unno. Louie being the evil twin again."

As they sat back down, Dewey gave Webby a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Look, as your other best friend, I promise I've got your back. We all dew."

Webby smiled. "Thanks, Dewey."

Not looking up from his breakfast, Huey snarked "Stop trying to make your name a verb, Dewey. It's not gonna be a verb."

Dewey stood up in his chair. "No coward ever shaped history, Huey!"

At the other end of the dining room, Louie entered, followed by Lena. She leaned forward toward his ear. "Now, what did we learn today?"

Louie sighed. "Don't talk about people's diaries, even if what you saw was _completely by accident-"_

Lena gave him a rough pat on the back. "Very good. Gold star." Her eyes flickered up the table, just in time to see-

Oh dear.

There she was.

Seated to the left of Lena's chair. Her bob haircut trimmed to ruler-straight precision. Her pink hairbow perched on top. Her sweater-vest, dapper as always. A chewed-on pencil, poking out of a pocket. Leftover glitter from her notebook speckling her hands. Handle of her grappling hook, tucked in its holster.

Lena felt her breath catch in her throat as her stomach did that thing where it turned into a tightly coiled spring. In the early morning sunlight, laughing as Dewey and Huey argued about something, Webby was, quite simply, breathtaking.


End file.
